Danny Phantom Versus Brainiac
by mah29732
Summary: The evil ghost Technius has returned. Yet it appears that Technius shouldn't be the only threat Danny should worry about as it turns out that certain members of the Justice League as well as CABNUS are on the hunt for traces of Brainiac...
1. Return of Technius

Danny Phantom Versus Brainiac

Chapter 1: Return of Technius

As Danny was busy cleaning up the basement, while cleaning up, he accidentally tripped over something that was on the floor. He nearly fell and pressed the button which opened the ghost portal. Suddenly Technius appeared from the portal free again.

"I am free, again!" shouted Technius, "This time I have studied my failures. And as they say, the more you study the better you are at it!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"I have some improvements that I have made on myself" said Technius.

Technius somehow brought the metal around Danny toward him and formed armor around his body back to his first form.

"Ha" said Danny, "you're still weaker."

"Then why don't you find out?" asked Technius.

Danny raced toward Technius and gave him a good punch, sending Technius flying across the room and sending him outside the house and onto the street. Technius recovered from the attack, and Danny raced right toward Technius, giving him several punches and one good kick. Danny then fired his ghost beam at Technius, sending him flying across the street and hitting a lamppost.

"Hmm" said Technius, "perhaps you are correct that I am weaker. No matter, I shall retrieve more equipment for my armor at the local computer hardware store!"

Technius then turned invisible and raced off toward the nearest hardware store. At the same time, a strange electrical current was floating around. That electrical current was really Brainiac who was reduced to almost nothing with Flash's special move.

"Hmm, interesting" said Brainiac as he studied Technius in his current form, "that robotic ghost-like character might prove some use to me after all."

The strange electrical current then started to follow Technius, as Danny did as well. Brainiac wasn't the only one in the area; Batman, Superman and Hawkgirl with the help of Joan who led CABNUS was following the trial of the strange electrical current. Batman was in the batmobile, while Superman and Hawkgirl were flying nearby, having communicators on them.

"We have located some strange form of electricity" said Batman on his communicator to Joan.

"Good" said Joan on the other end, "we can't let Brainiac re-emerge. We don't want what happen with Lex Luthor."

"Noted" replied Superman.

"I'm picking something else that's strange" said Batman, "something supernatural, but near the same lines as this strange electrical current."

"Proceed with caution" said Joan, "I don't want whatever this strange electrical current to get away."

Suddenly Technius arrived at the computer hardware store and began to gather all the electronic devices around him to make himself into a bigger robot. As he was gathering more devices, the strange electrical current went along with the ride. As the devices started to attach to Technius, the electrical current then went into Technius.

"I sort of feel, kind of strange" said Technius, "I mean, I have all of the power at my grasp, but I just feel strange."

"Then you are going be in an even stranger mood once I am finished with you" said Danny as he appeared in front of Technius.

Technius tried to move and attack Danny, but something was wrong with him because he couldn't move. This gave Danny a chance, so he gave a good punch at Technius, knocking the electronic devices out of Technius and onto the ground. Danny then fired his ghost beam, and knocked some more stuff off of Technius. Finally, Technius was visible and Danny used his ghost beam to knock Technius out and down to the ground. Danny then took out his Fenton thurmus and sucked Technius in. Danny changed himself back into a human just in time as the batmobile, Superman and Hawkgirl came into the scene.

"I don't believe who I am seeing" said Danny in an excited mood.

"The name is Superman" said Superman as he greeted Danny.

"Just what are you three doing here?" asked Danny.

"We were checking out some strange electrical current" replied Hawkgirl as she landed near Danny.

"We think it could be Brainiac" said Batman as he got out of his vehicle, "the Flash nearly destroyed Brainiac, yet we have sources that say they have picked up something strange."

"And they have led us here" said Superman.

Suddenly the three super heroes took a look over Danny's shoulder and saw the mess of electronic devices on the ground.

"What happen here kid?" asked Batman.

"Uh, this place was robbed?" replied Danny.

"What kind of strange robbers would leave expensive devices lying around?" asked Superman as he took a look at the mess.

"Yea" said Hawkgirl, "you would think they would sell these things on the black market or something like that."

"Well, I have to go back to my home" said Danny.

"I'm afraid we can't just let you go kid" said Batman as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You're a witness to what happen here" said Superman, "you can describe the robbers to us, can you?"

"I'm sorry" replied Danny, "they were, uh, wearing masks."

"What clothes were they wearing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"I really don't have time" replied Danny.

"Let him go" said Joan as she was coming into the scene with her CABNUS guards.

"Yea, what she said" said Danny as he pointed to Joan, "I have to get back to my house, see ya."

Danny then raced back to his house. He then went down to the basement and placed the Fenton thurmus on the place to send ghosts back to the ghost zone. Technius is then sucked back into the ghost zone.

"I hope that's the last time I ever see that pathetic excuse for a villain" said Danny.


	2. Hearing Voices

Chapter 2: Hearing Voices

As Technius was sent back to the ghost zone, Technius woke up only to find Walker and his henchmen waiting for him near the ghost portal with ghost-cuffs in place. Walker's henchmen placed the ghost-cuffs onto Technius and took him back to the prison. While on his way to the prison he heard a strange voice echoing in his head.

"He doesn't see you as a threat" said the strange voice.

"Who are you?" asked Technius, "And who is this he you are talking about?"

"You very well know what I am talking about" replied the strange voice.

"Hey, look" said a guard looking at the back of the prison car, "here I thought only humans can hear voices. Now I am seeing ghosts talking to themselves."

"Worry about that later" said Walker as he was driving the prison car, "our friend Technius is going to join his ghostly friends in my prison."

Technius however was not crazy, but he was indeed hearing a strange voice.

"Just who are you?" asked Technius.

"Wait until we reach the prison" replied the strange voice, "then we shall talk."

Suddenly the prison car reached Walker's newly modeled prison. Two guards opened the door and grabbed Technius and threw him on the floor. As Technius looked up from the ground, he noticed Walker standing in front of him along with the deputy warden.

"Hearing voices are we?" asked Walker.

"Yes" replied Technius, "I am hearing one strange voice of unknown origins."

"I never saw the day a ghost can be talking to him or herself" said Walker, "but you take the cake."

"Should we place him in solitary confinement?" asked the deputy warden.

"Precisely what I was thinking" replied Walker, "take him away."

Back at Danny's house, Danny was about to go to sleep for the night, when the door bell rang. Jack immediately got up from his bed.

"Jack, it's two in the mourning" said Maddie, "go back to sleep."

"Can't" said Jack, "somebody is at the door, but I'll bring the Fenton bat just in case if it's a robber."

As Jack slowly walked downstairs, Danny snuck out of bed to watch Jack open the door. As Jack opened the door, there was the same woman Danny saw earlier today at the hardware store standing right in front of the door with some armed guards.

"Mr. Fenton" said Joan as she showed her I.D. to Jack, "I am from the government."

"What do you want at this hour?" asked Jack in a tired and sleepy voice.

"I'm from the government" replied Joan, "and I see you are perhaps one of the only citizens here in this city that has ghost hunting equipment."

"Are you here to take away my equipment for your own use?" asked Jack.

"No" laughed Joan, "I'm here to offer you a full time job at the government. Now you will be paid to catch ghosts."

"Hmm, a job offer?" asked Jack, "Well, I'll think about it in the mourning. In the mean time, I have to go back to bed."

As Jack closed the door, Danny turned invisible as Jack passed by him and walked back into the room he came in. Danny decided to change into his ghost mode and follow this mysterious woman. He wanted answers to why she showed up just in the nick of time back at the hardware store. So he followed Joan and her CABNUS cronies. Danny followed them as Joan and her CABNUS cronies from above as they reached at what looked like an abandon building in Amity Park. As Joan got out of the car along with her CABNUS guards, Joan went toward the door of the supposedly abandon building. Suddenly as Danny took a closer look at it, Joan was typing some type of a code on some computer panel that came up from nowhere. Joan and her CABNUS guards took a look around to make sure no body would follow them and entered the complex.

"Hmm, that's strange" said Danny to himself, "why does the government need to have some use of an abandon building like that? Oh maybe it's really a secret government facility."

Danny then landed near the entrance of the supposedly abandon building. He then turned invisible and went inside the complex. Yet Danny didn't even know what he was about to get into. Meanwhile, back in the ghost zone, Technius was thrown into solitary confinement by Walker's guards. As the door slammed shut behind him and Walker's guards left the scene, the strange voice started to talk to Technius again.

"Are they gone?" asked the strange voice.

"Yes" replied Technius, "so, who are you anyway?"

"If you must know" replied the strange voice, "I'm Brainiac."

"So, are you some sort of computer or a machine?" asked Technius.

"I was" replied Brainiac, "until I was reduced to an electrical current thanks to the Justice League."

"So why does everybody seem to be after you?" asked Technius.

"If you must know" replied Brainiac, "you and I are quite alike."

"How so?" asked Technius.

"You have a desire to control all of the world's electronics" replied Brainiac, "and so do I."

"Hmm" said Technius, "tell me, how did you come into my mind?"

"Remember when you were fighting that organic ghost boy?" asked Brainiac, "There was a part of the fight which you couldn't move. I was the strange electrical current that started to fuse with your body and even going into your mind as well."

"Interesting" replied Technius, "I suggest we form an alliance against Danny Phantom and anyone else we decide that we see as a threat to our agenda."

"A wise plan" said Brainiac.

"But how am I going to get out of Walker's jail?" asked Technius.

"Wait and see" replied Brainiac, "I'll stop talking to you for awhile to make Walker think you are sane. When he let's us out, we'll make our move and escape from this prison and enter the real world. Walker and anyone else who stands in our way will never know what hit them."


	3. Danny's Discovery

Chapter 3: Danny's Discovery

As Danny went inside the secret CABNUS base, he noticed there were a lot of armed guards as he floated by while invisible. As he went from room to room, he finally came to the room where Joan was along with Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl.

"So, what was the result?" asked Batman to Joan.

"CABNUS is analyzing the data we have acquired from the so-called robbery" replied Joan, "it appears we have found some ghost-like goo on some of the equipment."

"And what about the family of ghost-hunters?" asked Superman.

"I have already offered the father of that family a job" replied Joan, "but if he refuses, I already have hired somebody else as a backup."

"Like who?" asked Hawkgirl, "Who else would have technology that would hunt these ghosts?"

Suddenly a door opened and a man in white hair entered the room.

"Vlad Masters!" shouted Batman, Superman and Hawkgirl.

"Surprise?" asked Vlad, "Of course not. Jack Fenton and I go way back. Back in our college days, Joan here just looked at my files along with his and decided to recruit us both."

"This is not a good sign" said Danny softly to himself.

Suddenly Superman turned around Vlad and Joan.

"Something wrong with the man of steal?" asked Vlad.

"I sense we're not alone here" replied Superman as he looked around the room.

"Could it possibly be a ghost?" asked Batman.

"Don't know" replied Superman, "my x-ray vision can't detect them."

"Excuse me for a moment" said Vlad as he walked back into the other room.

As Vlad was about to change into his ghost mode, Danny Phantom appeared in front of Vlad.

"Just what the heck are you doing here?" asked Danny as he floated in front of him.

"Daniel" replied Vlad, "you shouldn't see me as a threat. At least for now."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Danny.

"You see one of my clients Technius was acting strangely" replied Vlad as he walked around Danny, "and Walker contacted me. When one of the members of CABNUS showed up at my door, I immediately took it. So you should see me as your ally for now."

"Why should I even believe you?" asked Danny.

"You don't believe me?" replied Vlad, "You poor young boy. If you don't believe me, then I strongly suggest that you head into the Ghost Zone and see Walker himself. Here's a pass card so that Walker won't take you in prison."

"Thanks" said Danny as he took it from Vlad.

"Ta, ta" said Vlad as Danny disappeared and raced off back to his house.

"Are you finished yet?" asked Joan as she poked her head around the door.

"Yes" replied Vlad.

"Now let's see what we can do to stop Brainiac from re-emerging" said Joan.

As Danny made his way back to his house, he changed back into his normal self and called Sam and Tucker.

"It's four in the mourning" said Tucker as he was waking up from his bed and getting the phone next to him.

"Look, this is important" said Danny, "I found that although I defeated Technius once, there is something strange going on."

"Can we talk about this like around eight or so?" asked Tucker as he was going back to sleep.

"Fine" replied Danny.

As a few hours passed, Danny was waiting in the basement for Sam and Tucker to arrive. Jack and Maddie went right down to the basement.

"Danny, I have just received a job offering from the government" said Jack.

"And we're going to take it" said Maddie.

"Now we're going to get paid for fighting ghosts" said Jack.

"Yes, it's our dream come true!" shouted Maddie.

"So, you want to come along with Jazz and see how we show the government to hunt ghosts?" asked Jack.

"No thanks" replied Danny.

"Fine, more fun for us" said Maddie.

As they left, Sam and Tucker came to the house and into the basement.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Sam.

"I think a government group that goes by the name of CABNUS has hired my worst enemy Vlad Plasmius" said Danny.

"And is there anymore bad news?" asked Tucker.

"They just hired my parents as well" replied Danny.

"So why does Vlad want to join this secret government group?" asked Sam.

"He said there was something wrong with his client Technius" replied Danny.

"Well, then it looks like we're going into the Ghost Zone" said Tucker.

"I think I should be the one that's going in" said Danny, "Vlad gave me a pass card so that Walker won't bust me again."

As Sam opened the portal to the Ghost Zone, Danny changed into his ghost mode and went inside the Ghost Zone. As he searched the Ghost Zone, he finally came across Walker's prison along with the deputy warden and a few elite soldiers watching guard. Danny then flew in front of them and presented the pass card Vlad had given him.

"I'm here to see Walker about Technius' behavior" said Danny as he showed the deputy warden the pass card.

"Hmm" said the deputy warden as he studied the pass card, "seems okay to me. Go right in, Walker has been expecting you."

As Walker's guards allowed Danny inside the prison, Walker was in the main room ready to greet Danny along with a few of his guards.

"How did you know that Vlad told you I was coming?" asked Danny to Walker.

"Technius has been acting strangely" replied Walker, "and too strange even for Vlad."

"So where is Technius now?" asked Danny.

"He was in solitary confinement" replied Walker, "for hearing voices. But then the voices stopped and Technius started to act sane again. Come and observe the prisoners and Technius. I am sure you would find something strange about him."

As Walker and his guards were leaving the room, Sam contacted Danny on the communicator.

"Danny, are you in?" asked Sam.

"Yes" replied Danny, "I think there is something strange going on here. Walker is bent on putting me back in his prison, yet when I entered his prison he didn't place chains on me."

"And what's the matter with Technius?" asked Sam.

"Don't know, but I'll find out" replied Danny.

Danny then followed Walker to a secret room where Walker observed his prisoners.

"Why don't you go down there and see things for yourself?" asked Walker, "You can keep in contact with this."

Walker then handed Danny another communicator. Danny then went to the cafeteria where the other prisoners were to observe their behavior with Technius.

"You again!" shouted Skulcker as he grabbed Danny's neck.

"Look, Skulcker, I am not here to hurt you" replied Danny, "I am here to investigate Technius' strange behavior."

"Hmm, Technius" said Skulcker as he let go of Danny's neck, "sure I have seen him in solitary confinement. Yet I believe Technius might be planning a prison break."

Danny then turned away from Skulcker.

"Walker, did you hear that?" whispered Danny to the communicator Walker gave him.

"Yes" replied Walker, "we already know those rumors from the prisoners, so when will he try to make a prison break?"

"Don't know" replied Danny.

"Why don't you ask himself!" shouted Technius as he walked toward Danny.

Technius then gave a strong punch at Danny, sending him crashing into a wall and breaking it down. Danny then raced toward Technius and gave another punch at him and a kick, sending Technius crashing into some tables and having the other prisoners scrambling to safety. Technius then powered up his ghost beam and fired a large hole in the prison wall and made his escape.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Walker, "Go get him!"

"Don't worry" replied Danny, "I have beaten Technius before."

But as Danny raced off to try to stop Technius from getting out of the Ghost Zone, Danny wouldn't expect what would happen next.


	4. Technius' Assault

Chapter 4: Technius' Assault

As Technius was making his way through the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom was following Technius and coming in at Technius.

"He still thinks he can take you on right here" said Brainiac, "why don't you show off your new move against him?"

"A great idea!" replied Technius.

Technius then charged up his ghost beam ray and fired it at Danny. It sent Danny flying across the Ghost Zone. Danny recovered and started to chase down Technius. Technius then noticed a door that was nearby and exited the Ghost Zone through the door. Danny then followed Technius through the door. As they exited the door they entered back in Amity Park.

"Alright Technius, what's this all about?" asked Danny.

"I am here to prove to you that I am a formidable foe!" replied Technius.

Technius then launched his fist at Danny, punching him and sending him flying across the street and hitting a lamp post. Back at the secret government facility where CABNUS had its temporary base, the readings of the strange electrical current went off the charts.

"What's going on?" asked Superman as he came in the room with Batman and Hawkgirl.

"We have traces of Brainiac" replied Joan as she was looking at the computer.

Suddenly Jack, Jazz and Maddie Fenton came in.

"Hello, we're here about the government job?" asked Jack.

"How did you get passed security?" asked Joan as she turned around to Jack and Maddie.

"We just told them that we were here for the interview" replied Maddie.

"What kind of strange facility is this?" asked Jazz.

"Yea" added Maddie, "I thought this was suppose to be a ghost hunting job or something like that."

"Let me be honest with you" said Joan, "we're really suppose to stop an apocalypse from happening. I just used the ghost hunting job offering to get you people on aboard along with Vlad Masters."

"Well then" said Jack as he got his ghost hunting gear ready, "if it's to stop a horrible apocalypse then I'm all for it. I haven't had this much fun since this Pariah Dark character was released from the Ghost Zone. But just who are we after?"

"We're after Brainiac" replied Batman, "we think he might be here in Amity Park using some sort of strange machinery to resurrect himself."

"Well then bats" said Jack as he started to point at Batman, "you're going to have to give me some proof that this Brainiac fellow you are talking about even exists."

Suddenly Danny was sent crashing right into the ground of the CABNUS base.

"The ghost boy!" shouted both Jack and Maddie.

"Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Look, I'm in a lot of trouble" replied Danny as he got up to Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Jack as he armed himself with one of his ghost hunting gadgets.

"Leave this to us" replied Hawkgirl.

"Now what kind of foe knocked you here?" asked Superman.

Suddenly Technius blasted a hole right through the building.

"That!" replied Danny as he pointed his finger at Technius.

"There are high readings of some strange electrical current in him" said Joan.

"The same type of strange electrical current we were chasing before" said Batman.

"Yes, so you have figured it all out" said Brainiac as he took over Technius' mind.

Brainiac while controlling Technius launched his attack by firing a ghost beam. Danny turned everybody invisible so that Technius' attack would be useless.

"Everybody, get out of the way" said Danny, "get to safety now!"

"Not while we're able to fight him" replied Superman as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, "if you're fighting Brainiac then you're on our side."

"Just let me handle this" said Hawkgirl as she raised her mace up high.

Hawkgirl then raced toward Technius with her mace up high in the air. As she swung her mace at Technius, Brainiac while still controlling Technius turned invisible. Brainiac then grabbed Hawkgirl and threw her down to the ground.

"Get our ghost hunting gear ready" said Jack to Maddie.

"Don't worry" said Batman, "we'll hold this guy off. We're professionals at this."

As Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl along with Danny started to fight off Technius, Jack and Maddie were trying to get their ghost hunting gear ready. As Joan along with other CABNUS members were heading to safety, Vlad noticed the chaos and turned himself into Vlad Plasmius. As Danny managed to knock Technius toward Vlad, Vlad was curious to why Technius was acting so strangely.

"Technius, what's wrong with you?" asked Vlad, "I'm suppose to be your ally."

"You're so-called ally is no more" replied Brainiac while controlling Technius.

Then Brainiac while controlling Technius punched Vlad, sending him right into the wall. As Technius was about to blast Vlad with the ghost beam, Superman bashed Technius down to the ground.

"You should be more careful" said Brainiac while controlling Technius, "I have learned more moves to hit you hard."

Brainiac then fired several fireballs from Technius' hands, sending Superman crashing into Batman and Hawkgirl. Danny then fired his ghost beam at Technius, but Technius dodged the attack by going invisible.

"Impressive power don't you think?" asked Brainiac while controlling Technius to Danny.

"Then so is this!" replied Danny as he raced toward Technius.

Danny then rammed his fists right at Technius, sending him crashing against some computers. Technius got up and fired his ghost beam again at Danny, sending Danny flying through all the rooms of the CABNUS base and outside the street. Technius then raced toward Danny and uppercut Danny right into the air. As Technius was about to fly up toward Danny, Jack managed to use the ghost fishing net to grab a hold of Technius.

"You're not going anywhere" said Jack.

Technius anyway tried to fly up toward Danny, but Jack managed to hold on. As Jack's grip on the ghost fishing pole was loosening, Superman entered the scene as he flew in.

"Here S-man" said Jack, "hold this for me."

"What is this?" asked Superman as he was given the fishing pole.

"It's supposed to catch ghosts" replied Jack, "just keep on holding it. You seem to be strong enough to hold it."

Superman with all of his might began to hold onto the ghost hunting fishing pole. Technius tried to loosen his grip, but it was no use. Danny saw his chance and raced back toward Technius, giving him several good punches and kicks, sending Technius flying down to the ground. Superman then saw his chance and started to fly around Technius tying up Technius with the ghost rope of the ghost fishing pole.

"You can't hold me forever!" shouted Brainiac while controlling Technius.

"So what do we do with him?" asked Joan as she entered the scene with her CABNUS cronies.

"I say let's bash him into pieces" replied Hawkgirl as she flew in with her mace.

"I believe I have a solution" said Vlad Masters as he came into the scene.

"Okay, what's your solution V-man?" asked Jack.

"Let's find out how this Brainiac fellow managed to take control of this ghost" replied Vlad.

"CABNUS base has been nearly destroyed because of this ghost" said Joan.

Suddenly Danny noticed a glowing piece of an electronic device on Technius' back head. Danny then walked behind Technius and fired his ghost beam at the glowing electronic device that was glowing, knocking it out and having it falling onto the ground. Then Technius started to wake up and look around.

"Uh, what happen?" asked Technius as he was looking around, "Why am I tied up in some ghost rope?"

"I believe I have one answer for you" replied Jack as he took out a Fenton thurmus.

The Fenton thurmus then sucked Technius right into the thurmus. Joan then walked toward where the strange electronic piece and picked it up. She then gave it to some CABNUS henchman.

"Put this in a secure location" said Joan, "I don't want this to get into the wrong hands. And as for you ghost boy, I think it's better you run off now."

"That's a good idea" said Danny.

Danny then raced off. Joan then walked toward Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl.

"I think we can rest easy" said Joan, "knowing that Brainiac can't resurrect himself."

"I hope you're right" said Superman.

"As for you Mr. Fenton" said Joan as she turned to him, "we may need to call you along with your buddy Vlad Masters in the future."

"Hear that V-man" said Jack as he slapped Vlad's back, "we get to be employed by the government!"

"Yes" replied Vlad as he grumbled, "how thrilling."


End file.
